


Barricade Day 2012

by EnjolrasAmy



Category: Les Miserables - Role Play, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Multi, role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasAmy/pseuds/EnjolrasAmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fiction is fully created by, and typed by, role-players. The characters are peoples own interpretations of the characters, who belong, in the first instance, to Victor Hugo, and Les Misérables. If you don’t like the characters being taken very OoC, mixed with OCs, have obscure pairings, or are just a purest in general, then this fiction isn’t for you. You have been warned. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barricade Day 2012

**Cast List:**

**Les Mis-Guards** : The general guardsmen. Cannon fodder, officers, flirts, quiet ones... each have their own personality but are used as a collective. Because you can’t have barricades with no guards.

 **Bastian Enjolras** : Ramin-based Enjolras. Charismatic leader of Les Amis. Married to Eponine Ellie, big brother to Marianne. 20.

 **Marianne Enjolras** : Female Enjolras, just a little more passionate and feminine. (Duh, that’s obvious as she’s a girl...) Bastian’s little sister. Joint leader of the Amis. 18.

 **Luc Combeferre** : Medical student, the Enjolrai’s right-hand man, second in command of the Amis. Cool and logical. 22.

 **Eponine Ellie Enjolras** : Bastian’s wife. Caring, emotional, annoying, and can sometimes struggle to see past her own passion when wrong is done to helpless creatures. 18.

 **Mattieu Javert** : Inspector Javert. Married to Cosette. Pretends to be Phillipe Caird until he is discovered as a traitor, as per the brick and the musical. 52.

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac** : Vain, passionate girl. Member of Les Amis. Refuses to give up until the cause is won. 21.

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras** : Drunken cynic. Married to Julian Enjolras (who doesn’t appear here) and later disappears to find his husband, and is killed with him in the cafe. (Again, the role-play is not shown here). 23.

 **Zacharie Joly** : Hypochondriac, adorable member of Les Amis. Medical student. 20.

 **Jean Valjean** : Cosette’s father. Ex-convict 24601. 56.

 **Alexandre Feuilly** : Fan maker. Only non-student member of Les Amis. 29.

 **Eponine Thenardier** : Your standard Eponine. 18.

 **Kat Grantaire** : Marianne’s friend, Grantaire’s cousin. As opposite to Grantaire as you can get. OC. 20.

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  Ramin OC. 30.

 **Gavroche Brian Thénardier** Youngest ami, only a boy. Street child, orphan. 14.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Mattieu Javert** Monsieur? I wish to fight with you.

 **Bastian Enjolras**  But of course, citizen....?

 **Mattieu Javert**  Caird, Phillipe Caird.

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Welcome to the Republic, citizen Caird.

 **Mattieu Javert**  *nods* It's a pleasure. I fought wars, served my time. But now, I see a new future.

 **Bastian Enjolras**  You've fought with them? Then you might be the best one to give us a report on their numbers.

 **Mattieu Javert**  *nods* It's only grown stronger. I'll go and spy.

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Report back this evening. I'll tell the others not to fire on you

 **Mattieu Javert**  *nods* Thank you. *hurries off*

 

~~~~~~~~

 

 **Les Mis-Guards** *are casually just chillin', awaiting orders to move out with the funeral procession for Lamarque. The order is given, and they start the long, solemn march, Lamarque's coffin in a tall carriage pulled by black horses, draped with the tricolour. The drum corps take up a slow dum. dum. dum. rhythm. Marching in slow time, making their way to the cemetery to bury Lamarque*

**Top of Form**

**Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  ....*skips up beside one of them she met and marches, talking to him* So....What's up, buttercup?

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *ignore her completely, focusing only on the march, knowing the punishment should they falter*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *is hoping they would falter so they'd get punished* Umm...

 **Les Mis-Guards** *one of the guards who are supposed to be preventing people interrupting the procession pushes her back into the crowds* Stay there.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras** *pouts and skips back up* You're not allowed t'push...it ain't nice.

 **Les Mis-Guards** *pushes her back in* Really Madame. I do not wish to have to arrest you.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *sighs* Again? We've already been through this. I annoy you, you threaten me, I end up accidentally hurting someone, then you throw me in jail....This would be the fourth time...

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *pushes her back again* No. Now be a good little girl and run off home.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras** *glare* Don't call me that..

 **Les Mis-Guards** *sighs and ignores her, snapping to attention and saluting when the coffin goes past*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  ....*grins*

 **Luc Combeferre**  *watches*

 **Marianne Enjolras** *is also watching from the other side and tries to catch 'Ferre's eye*

 **Luc Combeferre**  *nods at her*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *nods back, before glancing around, trying to find any of the others*

 **Luc Combeferre**  *nonchalantly puts his hat on Joly's head to show her that he's there*

 **Les Mis-Guards** *carry on escorting the carriage*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *nods and spots Bastian a little further away on her side*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  *nods, as if to say "Now"*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *closes her eyes for a second, knowing that there was no going back*

 **Bastian Enjolras** *launches himself onto the carriage and grabs a flag in one hand, pulling out a pistol with the other* Vive le Republique!

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  ....*pickpockets a gun then skips to Bastian*

 **Marianne Enjolras** *leaps up after him* VIVE LE REPUBLIQUE!!!! 

**Les Mis-Guards**  *react and immediately circle the carriage and load their weapons*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Aim....

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  ....*le aiming*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  OC: PREPARE... ARMS!

 **Bastian Enjolras** Now!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *fires*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  OC: Ripple Fire!

 **Bastian Enjolras**  *pegs several guards with his first pistol, then switches to a new one*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *aiming for the guy that groped her...*

 **Luc Combeferre** *jumps up and slashes at them with some kind of knife thing*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *keep a steady stream of fire*

 **Bastian Enjolras** *ducks a few shots*

 **Luc Combeferre**  What do we do now?

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *winces as the heat of a bullet passes her and shoots quickly*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras** *shoot him and does an evil laugh thing then keeps shooting*

 **Les Mis-Guards** *aim for any of the Enjolrai*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  I DON'T THINK SO! *nails another*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *ducks* We can't defend this much longer!

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *two randomly shoot each other by mistake*

 **Luc Combeferre** *slashes a few trying to get the Enjolrasssss* Retreat to the Cafe? That's easier to defend, and we could barricade it!

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras** HA! What now Bob!? *le snooty shoot*

 **Marianne Enjolras** And we've got the supplies there.

 **Bastian Enjolras**  We have to try. Combeferre, Marius, get on the horses, and get us all out of here.

 **Les Mis-Guards** *le rapid ripple fire*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras** *gets shot in the leg and winces back*

 **Luc Combeferre** ***** gets a horse and motions for Bastian to get on it* We all have to go!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Eponine!

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *le shooty shoot*

 **Luc Combeferre** *gets off the horse and helps her on it* I'll fix it when we get there. My medic bag's in the cafe.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *limps over to Mary*

 **Marianne Enjolras** *pushes her to the horse* Get on and go!

 **Bastian Enjolras** Eponine!

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *try and shoot the horses*

 **Marianne Enjolras** Bastian! GO! I'll make sure she's fine!

 **Bastian Enjolras**  *gets as many as he can* POUR LAMARQUE!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *grabs the tricolour from the coffin and swings onto a horse a la Legolas-style*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  DON'T SHOOT THE HORSES!!! *shoots the man that tried to hurt the pony* It's alright, Buttercup, you'll be okay..

 **Bastian Enjolras**  *jumps off momentarily, and lights a fuse he planted with Charles* Amis! DUCK!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *looks around and realises, pushing her horse away from the carriage*

 **Les Mis-Guards** *le explosion takes out enough guards for them to escape*

 **Bastian Enjolras** Come on....the site...

 **Marianne Enjolras**  The cafe. Follow me! *pulls Eponine up behind her* TO THE BARRICADES!!!

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**....*bleeding*

 **Luc Combeferre**  *follows them*

 **Les Mis-Guards** *le guards are currently being issued extra ammo so the surviving ones are currently out of the way*

 **Bastian Enjolras** Let's get started on the barricade. I've sent out someone already as an informant.

 **Marianne Enjolras** *nods* Who?

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  Bastian?

 **Luc Combeferre**  Eponine, sit down. I'll get my medic bag. *looks for it*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Phillipe Caird, he said his name was.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras** *sighs then takes a seat* Im fine...

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *nods* Alright. *starts pushing chairs and tables outside*

 **Luc Combeferre**  *finds it and wraps her leg after taking the bullet out* Take it easy.

 **Bastian Enjolras**  *helps her with them for a while*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *sighs* We need more.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  Luc, I'll be fine! See! I can walk already! *takes a few painful steps*

 **Luc Combeferre**  *holds out an arm for her* Then just rest for a while.

 **Bastian Enjolras** SIT. I know we do....

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *looks around, looking for ideas of things to use*

 **Les Mis-Guards** *starting to form up at the barracks*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *looks down then sits*

 **Luc Combeferre** Stay there. *looks around* We could ask the neighbors.

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Possibly...

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *nods*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Give it a try. Annamaria, take the watch?

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac**  *nods* Sure. *props her rifle next to her*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *sighs dramatically*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  What is it?

 **Luc Combeferre**  *awkwardly knocks on a door, then looks at Bastian* How...?

 **Bastian Enjolras**  How what?

 **Luc Combeferre** How do we ask people for their furniture with dignity?

 **Les Mis-Guards** *Bring out the cannons*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  I WANNA HELP!

 **Marianne Enjolras** Be charming?

 **Luc Combeferre** Shut up. *glares at Mary, then knocks on the door again* Er...Excuse us?

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  -_- *stands up slowly and limps around*

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac** *rolls eyes* Children, children...

 **Luc Combeferre**  Sit down!

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras** 'Ponine. *chucks his flask over*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *mutters* Oh wonderful.

 **Bastian Enjolras**  *rolls his eyes too* Enough....

 **Luc Combeferre**  It'll help. The alcohol, in correct quantities *stern glare* will help with the pain.

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac** *points to various carriages that were abandoned by the bourgeois fleeing* Would these work?

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  Yeah... Correct quantities...

 **Luc Combeferre** *raises an eyebrow* And yes, that'll help.

 **Bastian Enjolras** NO DRINKING.

 **Marianne Enjolras** *rolls eyes and goes to unhitch the horses and push the carriages over* Anyone going to help?

 **Luc Combeferre**  Drinking for medicinal purposes is perfectly fine.

 **Bastian Enjolras** I'm coming, Marianne. But not when he does it, Ferre. I don't want a bottle near him unless he's being amputated.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  YES! *gulps*

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac**  *smirks*

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  That's not fair! Drunk Grantaire is much more fun!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  We need you sober winecask. You're trouble enough sober, let alone when you're drunk.

 **Luc Combeferre**  *takes the flask* That's enough. It only works in moderation.

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  *pouts* I'monlyhereforJulienanyway.

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac**  *rolly eyes again*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *Have nearly finished all preparations*

 **Zacharie Joly** *comes in through the back with medical supplies* I made it!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *grins* Joly! Can you give me a hand please?

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  Pssshhh. Drunk PONINE is sexy.

 **Luc Combeferre**... No more alcohol.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  ...*drunk and laying in a cross form* OH GOD, IM BLEEEEEDIIIIING!

 **Zacharie Joly** Sure! *happily runs over to help Mary*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *grins* Nice to see you.

 **Luc Combeferre**  Jolllly! *salutes* Eponine, how did you get so drunk so quickly?

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  *snickers*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  just because IIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUU

 **Zacharie Joly** *hides from Grantaire*

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac** Here comes a man in uniform! What brings you to this place?

 **Luc Combeferre** *O.O* Eponine...?

 **Jean Valjean**  I come here as a volunteer.

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac**  Approach and show your face!

 **Jean Valjean**  *steps forward*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *absinthe drinking...*

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac**  You wear an Army uniform!

 **Jean Valjean**  That's why they let me through.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *has been making the barricade higher*

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac**  You've got some years behind you sir,

 **Zacharie Joly**  *is helping*

 **Luc Combeferre**  Anne! Don't be rude!

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  ... *is chilling with Eponine*

 **Jean Valjean** There's much that I can do.

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac**  Hmph. Fine.

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *le march of le ids to the barricade*

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac**  Incoming!

 **Alexandre Feuilly** *starts climbing the barricade* Enjolras! They're coming!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Bastian!

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *marksman shoots from 800m, getting Feuilly in the back*

 **Alexandre Feuilly** *falls off the barricade and dies*

 **Marianne Enjolras** NO!

 **Eponine Thenardier**  *is already coming back with more furniture, as instructed*

 **Luc Combeferre** No! *pulls Feuilly in, then takes his pulse* He's dead.

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  So goodbye to the little fan maker.

 **Marianne Enjolras** *sadly* He is the first to fall. The first of us to fall upon this barricade.

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac** *sobs*

 **Zacharie Joly**  *runs over* Feuilly! *falls on top of him and sobs* He's going to be okay, right?

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac** *clings to Joly* You need to be strong, for him!

 **Luc Combeferre** *helps Joly up* He's dead, mon ami.

 **Zacharie Joly** *clings to 'Ferre* You can't fix him?

 **Luc Combeferre**  *shakes his head* No, I can't. Some things even medicine can''t fix.

 **Mattieu Javert** *approaches, having done his traitorous bit*

 **Jean Valjean** *looks closely at Javert, trying to recognize him*

 **Eponine Thenardier** *frowns*

 **Mattieu Javert** *frowns, trying to place Valjean*

 **Eponine Thenardier**  *glances over at Valjean, then Javert*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  So. Our spy is back. What news?

 **Jean Valjean**  *sudden realization* You're...! *shuts up*

 **Mattieu Javert**  Listen my friends, I have done as I said. I have been to their lines, I have counted each man I will tell what I can. Better be warned they have armies to spare and our danger is real, we'll need all our cunning to bring them to heel. I have overheard their plans, there will be no attack tonight, they intend to starve us out before they start a proper fight, concentrate their force, hit us from the.... RIGHT!

 **Eponine Thenardier** *looks closer at Javert, crossing her arms over her chest*

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac**  *looks panicked*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *nods* Good job. We must reinforce this even more!

 **Jean Valjean**  *has an internal battle about revealing him, then decides to behave and keeps his mouth shut*

 **Eponine Thenardier**  You know, I don't think I believe you, _inspector_. *turns to the others* I know this man. He's Inspector Javert. He's lying to us.

 **Mattieu Javert**  No. I am Phillipe Caird, ex serviceman, and want to help fight for a new France.

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  Infestation of spies? *raises an eyebrow*

 **Jean Valjean**  Inspector Javert?

 **Eponine Thenardier** *quirks an eyebrow at his statement* Uh huh... Nice to know,inspector.

 **Mattieu Javert** All I've heard is that he's a man who takes the lawr seriously.

 **Zacharie Joly**  Shoot him! *voice crack; is still clinging to Feuilly*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *glares* Tie this man and take him to the tavern in there. The People will decide your fate Inspector Javert!

 **Zacharie Joly**  His friends killed Feuilly! *sobs*

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac** Shoot the bastard!

 **Eponine Thenardier**  *looks back at the others* I've had plenty of encounters with the police, there is no way I would be mistaken.

 **Luc Combeferre**  *nods* We believe you.

 **Mattieu Javert**  Shoot me now or shoot me later every school boy to his sport. Death to each and every traitor, I renounce your people's court!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Take this man, bring him through, there is WORK we have to do!

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  Why believe her when you don't believe the other? *smirks* Bet you'd prefer me drunk, eh?

 **Luc Combeferre** The other?

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  The man. *flails in his direction* Javert or whatever you called him.

 **Eponine Thenardier**  Why not believe me?

 **Jean Valjean** Because I know him. I served 19 years at Toulon under his watch. *takes off his hat, or whatever, and whispers to Javert* I'm **Jean Valjean**.

 **Mattieu Javert** *le epic spaz* Valjean, at last! We see each other plain!

 **Jean Valjean** Not now.

 **Luc Combeferre**  *blink* Are you drunk too?

 **Zacharie Joly**  *is still sobbing* We should take him inside...

 **Eponine Thenardier**  *looks over at Joly*

 **Zacharie Joly**  *looks back*

 **Eponine Thenardier**  Would you like help getting him there?

 **Zacharie Joly** ***** nods* Yes, please.

 **Eponine Thenardier**  *walks over to him*

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac** They're coming! To arms!

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *le approach around the corner*  
Warnings: YOU AT THE BARRICADE LISTEN TO THIS! No one is coming to help you to fight! You're on your own! You have no friends! Give up your guns or die!

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  If only more people were drunk...

 **Luc Combeferre**  Damn their warnings, damn their lies! They shall see the people rise!

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  What _arms_ , 'Feyrac? Will the gods bestow them upon us any moment now?

 **Luc Combeferre**  *hands a gun to Valjean* Take this and use it well. But if you shoot us in the back, you'll never live to tell. *shouts* Grab your weapons! Defend France! *to Mary* Where did Bastian go?

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *glares* In the cafe stupid. Where do you think I got mine, or Anne hers?

 **Eponine Thenardier** *picks up a weapon*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *shrugs* I don't know.

 **Luc Combeferre** As long as he can get back. *nods*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *bites her lip*

 **Jean Valjean**  *takes it and nods*

 **Mattieu Javert**  *just kinda stands there, tied up*

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac**  Platoon of sappers advancing towards the barricades!

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *platoon of sappers advance towards the barricade, more than 50 troops behind them*

 **Luc Combeferre**  *looks at him, then back at the barricade and shouts* When they come near the top, shoot! Don't let any breach the barricade!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Hold!

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  ... *totally disregards everyone and slumps against a wall with his spare flask*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *approach the top, firing all the while*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  FIRE!!!!

 **Jean Valjean** *fires at a sniper pointed at Mary*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *nods her thanks*

 **Jean Valjean**  I'll take the prisoner Javert. Let me take care of him.

 **Eponine Thenardier**  *shoots* 

**Marianne Enjolras**  Do what you have to do, the man belongs to you.

 **Luc Combeferre** *keeps firing, stabs a few*

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  *drinks like the boss he is*

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac** *tries to raise the flag and is shot by 5 bullets. Arches back and curves gracefully down, before landing at the bottom of the barricade, a locket flying out of her hand*

 **Eponine Thenardier** *continues to fire*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *keep firing at will, trying to get as many as possible*

 **Zacharie Joly**  No! *catches her and crashes on the ground* 'Ferre!

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras** *stumbles over to Courfeyrac* Anyone?

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *sees Anne fall* No! *goes to charge up to avenge her*

 **Luc Combeferre**  *pulls her off the barricade* No! You need a plan first!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *looks on sadly* Pull everyone back. 

**Les Mis-Guards**  *having killed two, they are ordered to retreat*

 **Luc Combeferre**  *shouts* Fall back! We need to regroup! *gives her a stern look* That's you too. *sprints over to Jolllly*

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac**  *coughs up blood*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *sighs* I'm coming with you.

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  I give up. Just leave me a table I shall drink at and ignore the spectacle of you all dying.

 **Luc Combeferre**  *puts a hand on his arm* Have faith, Grantaire.

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  Faith? *scoffs* I have faith I shall drink. Here. *stalks into the cafe and sits at a table*

 **Luc Combeferre**  But what will drinking help?

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  It'll help me. :l

 **Luc Combeferre** Help you do what? Be inebriated?

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  Precisely.

 **Zacharie Joly** You're hurt! You need some help! *holds on to her* Oh, 'Ferre, it's everywhere... *cries and tries to stop the blood*

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac** *touches his cheek softly* Don't fret, M'seur Joly. I'm not in any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. You're here, that's all I need to know.

 **Zacharie Joly** But you will live, Anne, dear God above...

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac** *shakes head slightly* Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me... *shudders*

 **Zacharie Joly**  You would live a hundred years if I could show you how. I won't desert you now.

 **Annamaria Courfeyrac**  The rain can't hurt me now. This rain, will wash away what's past. And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain... will make the flowers... *closes her eyes and dies*

 **Zacharie Joly**  Grow. *cries, then takes her to the cafe with Feuilly and other random dead students*

 **Marianne Enjolras** *sobs* Anne...

 **Luc Combeferre** Though we may not all survive here, there are things that never die...

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  Everything dies. Everything has its time.

 **Marianne Enjolras** But not her. Not yet...

 **Luc Combeferre**  Organisms die. Ideas don't.

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  Because I'm sure the exact same idea will reoccur over millions of years. Not that it'll matter to our corpses.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *le death glare*

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras** *shrugs*

 **Luc Combeferre**  The French Revolution ideas have been around the globe in the last 40 years.

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  And how many times have the ideas worked?

 **Marianne Enjolras**  It worked for a little in 1830...

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras**  *scoffs* A little. But now I plan to drink until this is all a lovely haze/

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *scowls* You're useless.

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras** On the contrary. I'm sure my corpse would make a lovely footrest if you didn't mind the smell.

 **Kat Gantraire**  *runs over to Marianne, having found a lull in the fighting to sneak onto the barricades*

 **Marianne Enjolras** *looks at her sadly* Oh Kat...

 **Kat Gantraire** *sets her gun down and hugs her* I'm so sorry.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *clings to her, sobbing* There was nothing I could do!

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *drunk on a table. BAM*

 **Kat Gantraire**  *continues to hug Marianne* We can remember her, and continue to fight

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *sobs*

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras** *stumbles over and high fives 'Ponine*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras** Yeah! *misses high five and slaps his face*

 **Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras** OW.

 **Eponine Thenardier**  *walks over to Kat and Marianne, hoping to be able to provide confort*

 **Kat Gantraire**  *cries with her*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**...*burps*

 **Marianne Enjolras** *sobs* She was too young. Much to young. As was he.

 **Kat Gantraire**  *looks at Eponine*

 **Eponine Thenardier**  *...hugs them both and hopes that's not an awkward thing to do. :P*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *clings, looking very much like her 18 years rather than older as most people thought*

 **Kat Gantraire**  *continues to cry*

 **Eponine Thenardier**  *holds on to them, tears in her own eyes*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  We... we must fight. We must carry on... for them.

 **Eponine Thenardier**  *nods* So that their deaths won't be in vain....

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *nods slowly*

 **Kat Gantraire** ***** stands up and picks up her gun*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *shakes head* Rest. They won't attack again tonight.

 **Eponine Thenardier**  *looks at Mary and Kat quietly*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *sighs* It's fine. Go and rest.

 **Kat Gantraire**  *sighs* Alright.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *weak smile* I just want some time alone.

 **Eponine Thenardier**  *nods in understanding. gives her a tiny,comforting smile, and walks away to give her space.*

 **Kat Gantraire**  *nods and walks to another area*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *sighs and hugs her rifle close, closing her eyes and letting memories wash over her*

 **Kat Gantraire**  *sighs and thinks*

 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 

 **Jean Valjean**  *takes Javert outside when the day’s fighting is done and unties him*

 **Mattieu Javert**  Valjean.

 **Jean Valjean**  Yes?

 **Mattieu Javert**  Why?

 **Jean Valjean**  You're free.

 **Mattieu Javert**  You want to trade your life for mine, is that it? Well, kill me now then. Because I won't.

 **Jean Valjean**  No, no conditions. No bargains, no petitions.

 **Mattieu Javert**  You'll still answer to the lawr. I will find you. Make no mistake 24601, I will find you.

 **Jean Valjean**  *nods* I'll be at 55 Rue Plumet.

 **Mattieu Javert**  ... Why are you telling me this?

 **Jean Valjean**  I've changed, Javert. Mattieu.

 **Mattieu Javert**  Men like you can never change.

 **Jean Valjean**  Then why would I tell you where I live?

 **Mattieu Javert**  It could be a trap.

 **Jean Valjean**  Inspector, am I in much of a place to be making traps? 

**Mattieu Javert**  I don't know. Are you? I wouldn't put it past you.

 **Jean Valjean**  Then don't come. 

**Mattieu Javert**  *frowns, thinking*

 **Jean Valjean**  It's your choice.

 **Mattieu Javert**  How could a man change so much? It's impossible!

 **Jean Valjean**  You would think so, Javert.

 **Mattieu Javert**  So you're going back to thost foolish traitors?

 **Jean Valjean**  Yes. I must find my daughter's...love. *shakes his head*

 **Mattieu Javert**  Your daughter? You have a daughter?

 **Jean Valjean**  I... It's a long story. Remember Fantine? The prostitute I saved back in Mont-sur-Meil?

 **Mattieu Javert**  Yes...

 **Jean Valjean**  Remember that I told you I had to save her daughter when you came to arrest me? 

**Mattieu Javert**  Yes...

 **Jean Valjean**  I wasn't lying. Her name's Cosette.

 **Mattieu Javert**  ... I... I see... *fiddles with his wedding ring*

 **Jean Valjean**  Do you know her? *narrows his eyes*

 **Mattieu Javert**  I know her quite well, yes.

 **Jean Valjean**  *looks at his wedding ring* Wait...

 **Mattieu Javert**  ...

 **Jean Valjean**  You're not...

 **Mattieu Javert**  *sheepish smile*

 **Jean Valjean**  Oh, God. You're Cosette's love?

 **Mattieu Javert**  Her husband. And father to two little girls.

 **Jean Valjean**  *blinks* What have I missed?

 **Mattieu Javert**  ... A lot.

 **Jean Valjean**  I see that. *nods awkwardly*

 **Mattieu Javert**  *le sheepish smile again*

 **Jean Valjean**  So...Uh...I guess I've succeeded. Go to her. Your work here is done.

 **Mattieu Javert**  And what of you?

 **Jean Valjean**  I'll go home, I suppose.

 **Mattieu Javert**  You can come and see her whenever.

 **Jean Valjean**  I was planning on it. *chuckles*

 **Mattieu Javert**  *smiles slightly and flees, allowing Valjean to shoot into the air*

 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 

 **Bastian Enjolras**  *inspects his gun* I know I said otherwise, but I suppose we can spare a little drinking for tonight...

 **Marianne Enjolras**  We... we should respect the dead...

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Yes.... Just for tonight....

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *hugs him tightly* I'm glad you're alright.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  ...*snuggle hugs Bastian*

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  *Wipes sweat off of his forehead with his sleeve.* I'm glad to see most of us are alright..

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Not all though.

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  Yes.. *Frowns slightly.* It could have been worse...

 **Eponine Elaine Thenardier**  *small frown*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *glances at Marianne sadly* 

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *bites her lip* But it could have been better.

 **Bastian Enjolras**  There are always casualties in war. You just have to make sure it's not you and honor those who do become the casualties.

 **Eponine Elaine Thenardier** *nods*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *sighs*

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  *Nods, then sighs slightly.*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  There's a store of candles in one of these boxes...

 **Marianne Enjolras**  We should light them in memory of our friends.

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Éponine, could you...

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *nods and goes to get them*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  *kisses her as she returns* For Feuilly...*lights the first one*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *takes the second* **Annamaria Courfeyrac**. *lights the second one*

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  *Stands, praying silently.*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *kisses back then bites her lip*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Your sacrifices will not be in vain, we swear it.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  We won't give up until France is free.

 **Eponine Elaine Thenardier**  *just stands with the others in silence,head bowed slightly in respect*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  You have our word.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *swallows back a sob*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Stay strong, little sister.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *wraps her arms around Bastian's waist*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Are you certain you won't go back home?

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *blinks furiously*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *walks over to Marianne and hugs her*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *squeezes her hand gently*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  ....*breaks down, sobbing* Oh, buttercup! Why!?! *is now laying down on the floor, face down* WHY!?!

 **Bastian Enjolras**  *weird look*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *backs away slowly*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *glances at Eponine oddly*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Éponine, please.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  STUPID GUARD SHOT A DEFENSELESS WITTLE HORSIE! *sobs* WHY!?!?

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *mutters to herself* Get some perspective woman...

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  I DON'T NEED PERSPECTIVE, I NEED BUTTERCUP!

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  *Awkwardly pats her back slightly.* I-It'll be okay... .-.

 **Bastian Enjolras**  I'll get you a new horse.

 **Kat Grantaire**  *shifts feet nervously* How long will she be like this?

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *shrugs slightly* Who knows.

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  ._. ... *Awkward turtle.*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  BUTTERCUP WAS SPECIAL! *stands up, raging* IM GONNA KILL THE GUY WHO DID THAT TO BUTTERCUP! *grabs a gun and heads to the door*

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  'Ponine!! *Grabs her arm.*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *sighs* We're all still alive, alive enough to keep fighting.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  What!? *pulls away* Just giving those idiots why they deserve!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  You go out there, you'll get yourself killed. Stay here. I'm not losing anyone else today.

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  Exactly!

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *clenches her teeth then suddenly sprints outside, running towards the guards set up*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  No!

 **Kat Grantaire**  *helps try to calm Eponine down* We can't lose you too. It's unecessary

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  'PONINE! *Runs after her.*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Aimeric! Eponine! *groans*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *is already gone so...* *running to the guards tent then hides behind a wall so she's out of vision and shoots like, eleven. She then sprinted back to the cafe, yelling* FOR BUTTERCUP! *as she ran back in the cafe, she panted, laying on a table*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *shots ring out and follow her*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *scowls* Eponine. Why did you do that? You could have been killed!

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *grabs another gun and runs back out, shooting as many as she can*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *fire volley after volley in return, before preparing for another assault*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *glances at Eponine* Now we might have to fight again. *sighs*

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  Eponine! *Follows her, then notices her killing guards and begins running back.* o.o' ... *Sprints, but get shot in the hand.* OW! >< *Runs back in the cafe, and looks at his hand.* Gah... *Winces.*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Aimeric! What happened? Kat! Go and keep watch. Let us know immediately if you see movement.

 **Kat Grantaire**  *looks at Aimeric* Do you need that taken care of?

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  *Nods.* Goodness, that hurt terribly...Right in the palm... Well, I was trying to stop 'Ponine, and got shot in the process.. Oh, goodness, it's gushing blood. *Looks away all, '><'*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *nods at Marianne and picks up her gun before going to keep watch*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *gently takes his hand and cleans it, wrapping a bandage around it neatly* It's the best I can do. I'm not the expert medic.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *firing like mad, shooting multiple headshots*

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  *Nods.* Thank you..

 **Kat Grantaire**  *sighs and watches the army, waiting to tell the others*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *start advancing slowly in retaliation to Eponine's attacks, more wary, wanting to stay as quiet and secret as possible*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *notices them* THEY'RE GOING TO ATTACK!

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  Oh, goodness... *Grabs a hold of his gun, advancing to the front lines, holding.*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Quickly! Everyone get a rifle and get out! Don't let them storm the barricade!

 **Kat Grantaire**  *holds her gun and follows the others*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *realise the element of surprise is gone, so form 2 sections and catapiller their way up the street, keeping a constant rate and barrage of fire*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Hold!

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *climbs the barricade and has hold of 2 guns* SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND...S! *shootyshoot*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  EPONINE!!! GET DOWN NOW!

 **Kat Grantaire**  *glances at Marianne*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *aim at Eppy as she's making herself a really obvious target*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *shoots at a few of the guards, hitting them*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *doesnt even notice the blood running down her arm, still shooting. Revenge for her beloved Buttercup*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *pulls Eponine down* You've caused this. *sees them approaching* Fire! Make each shot count!

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *are literally feet away from the barricade and start making attempts to storm it*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *nods at Marianne* You got it. *begins to shoot the guards, only missing once*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *throw a grenade at the barricade* GRENADE!!! *guards fall into prone*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *drags Marianne away from the explosion*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *throws a bag of gun powder on the other side at the guard and shoots it so it rained down on them them smashes alcohol on them, lighting a match* MY NAME IS EPONINE ELLIE DOROTHY SUE ENJOLRAS. YOU KILLED MY BUTTERCUP. PREPARE TO DIE! *and then a few of the guards start burning to death as she just laughs like a maniac*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  EPONINE! *gets thrown back with the force of the explosion and passes out*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *sighs and returns to shooting the guards*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  BURN IN HELL YOU JERKWADS!

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *le storm, trying to climb up*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *runs to Marianne*

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  *Begins to shoot, killing a few. He keeps shooting until he's shot in the arm.* AH! *Winces, and holds his shoulder for a second before shooting again. This time, he's shot in the hip.* Oh, God, oh God! *Stays down for a minute, then gets back up. Mumbles* I won't give up... *Continues to shoot, until he's shot three more times in the stomach.* N-N..N-No... *Shoots one last time, before getting shot one last time in the chest.* ... *Falls backward, his gun falling out of his hand, motionless and blood coming out of his body from all different areas.*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *still passed out*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *believe everyone is dead as no shots are coming, so retreat.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  .....*shoots a guard in the back of his head then takes cover*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *carry on with the retreat*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *checks her pulse* Marianne, they're retreating. I hope you can hear me.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Urgh... *stirs* What happened?

 **Kat Grantaire**  They retreated, because they think we're all dead. But, but it's only Aimeric they got. He was alone in the death. *frowns slightly and feels sad*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Aimeric's dead? No... I swore I wouldn't lose anyone else! *starts towards him* Please...

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  *Has a light pulse still, just barely hanging on to life.*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  He's still here... just... help me move him... we need to get him inside.

 **Kat Grantaire**  *walks to him and begins to wipe away all of the blood*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *nods and helps*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *sighs and lifts him onto a table* We need a medic...

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  *Like...unconscious... Yeah. xP*

 **Kat Grantaire**  I'll try my best. I'm not a medic, but I know how to clean and bandage a wound

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *nods* Thank you. *goes to find Eponine* Eponine Enjolras.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  ... **Marianne Enjolras**.

 **Kat Grantaire**  *begins to clean and bandage Aimeric's wounds*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *starts quietly and gets more and more ranty until she's yelling* Do you realise what you've done? We have someone dying in that cafe due to your stupidity. What the hell possessed you? You've caused all of this. Why don't you listen? You realise it's only because of Bastian you're allowed here. And this is how you repay us? By taking needless risks? Because you can't control your pride? People have died here today. And while we were trying to remember their lives with dignity you decided to go on a shooting spree and cause all of this! We've limited ammunition as it is! You listen to either myself or Bastian when you're on this barricade, or you can go home. Clear?

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  ....*looks over at Aimeric then back at her and nods*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Good. Now give me your guns and go and rest.

 **Kat Grantaire**  *continues to bandage him up until every wound is covered, then checks his pulse and breathing again*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *quietly* How is he doing?

 **Kat Grantaire**  Barely here. He needs water.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  .....*keeps her gun and goes to the bar, opening a bottle*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *nods and gets a bottle* Here. We're running low, but use as much as you need. *sharply to Eppy* Gun. Now. And put the bottle down.

 **Kat Grantaire**  *pours a little water into Aimeric's mouth, to make sure he can keep it down*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *sighs then tosses her the gun, drinking as much as she can*

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  *Barely swallows it.*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *puts the gun down* Eponine, did you listen to what I said to you a couple of minutes ago? Do what Bastian or I tell you. Now put the bottle down.

 **Kat Grantaire**  *sighs and gives you some more*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *groans then slams the bottle down, walking to a booth*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *sighs and looks outside quickly* They won't attack until it's light.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *drinking her secret absinthe stash in the closet*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *doesn't notice, as is more worried about Aimeric*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *looks at Marianne* I can stay up and keep watch. I'll be caring for Aimeric too.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *shakes head* I'll stay up.

 **Kat Grantaire**  No. You should sleep.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  I'll be fine.

 **Kat Grantaire**  *raises an eyebrow* Then we can both be up.

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  *Kinda just...chillin' there...All...unconcscious and stuff. :L*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *sighs and inspects Aimeric's wounds*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *sighs* Are we doing the right thing? Is it worth these lives being lost? I encouraged them to fight, to die...

 **Kat Grantaire**  Mary.. We're fighting for a better France. We knew all along some lives would be lost. *thinks* All battles are like this.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *le sigh* But not them...

 **Kat Grantaire**  *walks over to her and gives a hug* They knew what the cost could be. They died bravely.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *nods slightly* Anne... trying to defend the flag... Feuilly giving us news...

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Get down!

 **Kat Grantaire**  *looks at Bastian* What? Why?

 **Marianne Enjolras**  What?

 **Kat Grantaire**  *glances at Marianne* They can't be preparing to attack, can they?

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *bites her lip* I don't know...

 **Kat Grantaire**  *frowns slightly* I'll be fixing Aimeric''s bandages if you need me.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *nods and checks her rifle again*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *walks over to Aimeric and cleans his wounds again before replacing the bandages*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *sighs and creeps up the barricade to watch*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *looks around*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *looks up at the flag, allowing her mind to wander for a few moments*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *checks her gun*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Sorry... I thought I heard something....

 **Bastian Enjolras**  We should take up our positions again.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  ...Can I have my gun again?

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Yes. But not another word about horses.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  Fine. But I swear, if they shoot a dog.,.

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Please stop talking.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  ......*goes to rejection corner*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Chérie....

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *sits in her corner and looks up at him*

 **Luc Combeferre**  *comes out of the cafe* Is there anything I can do? I brought more bandages.

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Take up positions.  
Eponine, look, we need to focus.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *nods and looks down*

 **Zacharie Joly**  *takes the bandages from Combeferre* Everything's under control in the medic area.

 **Luc Combeferre**  Where do you need me, Enjolras?

 **Bastian Enjolras**  *points* Over there.

 **Luc Combeferre**  *nods and goes...over there -.- *

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  ...*follows after Luc* Need help with anything?

 **Luc Combeferre**  *under his breath* Don't we all?

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *looks down* O-Okay...*walks back to her corner*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  On my signal.... *narrows in on the leader of the  **Les Mis-Guards** * NOW *shoots*

 **Luc Combeferre**  *shoots*

 **Zacharie Joly**  *keeps looking for bodies and injured people*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *figures she's useless so just sits there...*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *picks up her gun and begins firing*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  EPONINE, PICK UP A GUN AND SHOOT!

 **Zacharie Joly**  *stops to help somebody and gets shot in the back repeatedly* Vive la Republic! *falls on the ground and is dying*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Joly!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Joly? No!

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  ...*grabs her gun then goes out there, firing at any guard she sees*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *looks at Joly and returns to shooting*

 **Luc Combeferre**  No! *shoots a few more times and runs over to him*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *le shooty shoot*

 **Zacharie Joly**  *was shot in the side and chest a few times* I'm gonna die...

 **Kat Grantaire**  *shooots some more guards*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  No you're not! You're just being the hypochondriac as normal.

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Hold on! *shoots a few more*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *keeps shooting as she makes her way over to Zac then kneels down next to him*

 **Zacharie Joly**  No, for real this time! 

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  Y-You're going to be okay...*strokes his hair out of his face, biting back tears*

 **Luc Combeferre**  *takes his hand*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *stops shooting for a moment* 

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *the guards pull back to regroup*

 **Zacharie Joly**  *shakes his head weakly* No, I'm done.

 **Bastian Enjolras** Joly....hold on....

 **Zacharie Joly**  Hold on?

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *chokes back tears again* You can't die.

 **Gavroche Brian Thénardier**  ....... *Blinks, coming out from his hiding spot.*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  We can't lose another friend...

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Gavroche! What are you doing here?

 **Gavroche Brian Thénardier**  Uhm-.. Well! I followed Eponine! *Points.*

 **Zacharie Joly**  *dies*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  No.....

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *rolls eyes* Oh wonderful... JOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY!!!!!!!! *cries*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  What!? *grabs his collar* Go home! You too, Selma!

 **Kat Grantaire**  *sees Gavroche* Hi.

 **Gavroche Brian Thénardier**  *Scrambles and goes next to Joly.* ... No.. D:

 **Luc Combeferre**  Jolllly...*tries not to cry* I'll take him inside.

 **Gavroche Brian Thénardier**  I had too.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  Selma! Get out of here! You'll get killed!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *nods sadly* Check our ammo state while you're there please.

 **Bastian Enjolras**  *checking the stores in an attempt to hide his tears* We're low on ammunition....

 **Marianne Enjolras**  ... I'll go.

 **Bastian Enjolras**  No... it's too much of a chance!

 **Kat Grantaire**  *scrambles over to sit by Marianne* I'm not sitting away from you, because you're my best friend.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  The same is true for everyone! We've lost Joly, Feuilly and Anne. Who next? I've got more of a chance. I'm small.

 **Gavroche Brian Thénardier**  ... You need somebody quicker, and I volunteer! *Nods, scrambling up the barricade.*

 **Luc Combeferre**  *puts a hand on his shoulder and speaks quietly* We need to get people out of here.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  ...*drops her gun then goes inside*

 **Kat Grantaire**  Mary, you can't!

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Come back Gavroche! Don't you dare!

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *tries to run after him then stops* GET BACK HERE!

 **Gavroche Brian Thénardier**  *Hops over, crouching low.*... Little people know.. when little people fight! *Crawls around, collecting ammunition.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  I'm trying! *climbing up*

 **Bastian Enjolras**  *sees the  **Les Mis-Guards**  aiming for him* NO!

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *one shot*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *stays still, frozen in place*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Cover him!

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *ducks under...A couch...yup*

 **Gavroche Brian Thénardier**  *Cringes, but keeps going.*... We may look easy pickings... but we've got.. some bite! *Collects more.*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *begins to shoot the guards*

 **Les Mis-Guards** *****another shot, more accurate, hitting the ground near him and sparking on the paving*

 **Luc Combeferre**  Watch yourself, Gavroche...

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *covers her mouth, tearing up*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *blinks quickly, trying to keep it together*

 **Gavroche Brian Thénardier**  *Huffs, crawling to the next body.* We'll fight like twenty armies.. and we won't give up...

 **Les Mis-Guards**  BANG

 **Bastian Enjolras**  NO!

 **Luc Combeferre**  Gavroche!

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *is a sobbing wreck*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Come back!

 **Gavroche Brian Thénardier**  *Attempts to throw the bag over, getting on his knees.* SO YOU BETTER RUN FOR COVER.. WHEN THE PUP GROWS..*Falls over dead.*

 **Luc Combeferre**  *gets really really pale and staggers back*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *begins to sob*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  'VROCHE!

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *le final shot before a loudspeaker says:* YOU AT THE BARRICADE LISTEN TO THIS!!! The people of Paris sleep in their beds! You have no chance, no chance at all. Why throw your lives away?

 **Bastian Enjolras**  *grip on his gun tightens* Now it's personal....

 **Marianne Enjolras**  NOOOOOOOO! *trembles slightly*

 **Luc Combeferre**  *climbs around the barricade and brings back Gavroche and the ammunition; checks Gavroche's pulse and shakes his head*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *bites her lip*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *looks from Marianne to 'Ferre* We can't give up!

 **Les Mis-Guards**  * manoeuvre for another attack*

 **Luc Combeferre**  *stands and pulls Bastian aside* We need to get people out. Marius's friend's father brought uniforms so they could sneak out the back.

 **Marianne Enjolras**  They're coming again.

 **Bastian Enjolras**  Let us die facing our foes, make them bleed while we can!

 **Kat Grantaire**  *picks up her gun*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *takes hers and aims* Let others rise to take our place until the Earth is free!

 **Bastian Enjolras**  *starts firing like mad, but takes a shot directly to the chest and falls forward*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *ripple fire while moving in a caterpillar formation*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  BASTIAN!!! NO!

 **Luc Combeferre** No! *jumps forward towards him*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  No... please no!

 **Luc Combeferre**  *climbs the barricade* Enjolras!

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *shoot at Bastian's falling body and 'Ferre trying to leap out*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *Panicks and runs back to Bastian, flipping him over* Bastian!

 **Kat Grantaire**  *hugs Marianne*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  Kat. Get out. Now. Take Selma and go. Run!

 **Bastian Enjolras** *dead*

 **Kat Grantaire**  I'm not leaving! I'm staying to fight!

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *stays next to Bastian and kisses his forehead, taking his hand *still a sobbing mess* B-Bastian...Love? P-Please!

 **Luc Combeferre**  Eponine, I'll get him! *climbs over and skids down to him* Enjolras...

 **Bastian Enjolras**  *still dead*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *cries as she looks around seeing nothing but death* VIVE REPUBLIQUE!!! *her ammunition runs out and she runs up to the top, waving their flag before being shot, falling forward onto the flag as it falls*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *le canon fire*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *runs to Luc*

 **Luc Combeferre**   Eponine, bring him inside. *ducks*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *runs to Marianne and lifts the flag up as she gets shot in the arm*

 **Marianne Enjolras**  *is dead*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *grabs him, using all her strength to get him inside*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *looks at Marianne and begins to sob*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *keep firing at them, with the canon occasionally breaking holes in the barricade*

 **Luc Combeferre** Kat, get out! *helps push Bastian in the barricade* Eponine, don't touch that flag! *tries to fight the guards*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *wraps her arms around his body, sobbing into his neck*

 **Kat Grantaire** ***** starts to drag Marianne to the cafe and feels another bullet hit her in the ribs* *looks at 'Ferre* Again. I'm not leaving.

 **Luc Combeferre**  *keeps trying to fight* Then rest, if you just got shot!

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *another cannonball pretty much renders the barricade to nothing more than splinters*

 **Luc Combeferre**  *cries, but tries to hide it* I tried, Enjolras...

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *kisses his forehead before pulling him to a safe spot then sprints back out to Luc...again*

 **Luc Combeferre**  Eponine! *quickly wipes his face*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *gets Marianne to a safe spot and lays beside her* I'm staying by Mary. *feels the blood run down her arm*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *frowns then hugs him tightly before pulling away quickly* What do we do!?

 **Luc Combeferre**  We try not to get captured and never surrender.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *nods and picks up a gun, wiping off her tears with her other hand*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *storm towards them, firing constantly*

 **Luc Combeferre**  *holds out a hand* Glad to be your partner in this.

 **Kat Grantaire**  *picks up her gun and struggles over to 'Ferre* I'm not resting.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *takes his hand, holding it tightly* Y-Your's too...

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *bang bang bang bang*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *shoots back*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *storm what's left of the barricade*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *is just firing at any guards she can*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *bayonet her*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *begins to shoot the guards*

 **Eponine Elaine Thenardier**  *has totally been shooting this whole time...*

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  *falls to the floor, blood spilling out of her mouth*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *still shooting the guards*

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *fire in all directions, sometimes hitting themselves.

 **Éponine Ellie Enjolras**  .....*dead*

 **Eponine Elaine Thenardier** *keeps firing at the guards and a bullet grazes her side. calls out slightly in pain, then takes advantage of the moment to also pretend to die*

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  *Had been fighting, but half-way through the battle was shot to his death.* 

**Luc Combeferre**  *is bayonetted, but not killed; crawls over to where everybody is dead* I'm sorry, Enjolras...I failed. I let France down. But we held well enough. Two survivors. We'll carry on your legacy, I promise. We'll figure something out. We alwaysdid. Maybe we can bring a new group together and try again in a few years. I won't let the world forget you. June 6, 1832 will be a historic date. We'll figure it out. Liberty lives on. *goes unconscious*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *drags Marianne over to Luc and collapses beside him*

 **Aimeric Jayden Devereux**  *Like..Ya know, dead, and...Well, on the other side of the barricade next to where Marianne was, blood dripping down his chin.* 

 **Luc Combeferre**  *crawls over and pulls Aimeric over to the other corpses and curls up next to Enjolras* One more dead. Where's that new world, dear, now the fighting's done? Now all we have is death. But we'll figure something out. We can't just letall of you die like this. We'll get proper graves and make sure nobody steals from your corpses and...and we won't let them forget. *starts crying* We'll figure it out. *almost dies, but is just unconscious again*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *comes to and shakily check's Ferre's pulse*

 **Luc Combeferre**  *still has one ;) *

 **Kat Grantaire**  *smiles slightly and tries to stand up, but it causes too much pain* 

 **Luc Combeferre**  *is still unconscious*

 **Kat Grantaire**  *sighs* This is hell *continues to shoot before falling to the ground 'dead'* 

 **Les Mis-Guards**  *firing and see them all fall. The order is given to retreat so that the removal of the bodies can be organised and are given the order to disarm and fall in to be given their orders to clear the bodies*  
  
 **~Fin~**


End file.
